Metanoia
by CrayCrayTay2
Summary: Ophelia Skellington is the daughter of Jack Skellington and Sally. Because of who her parents are, she is a total misfit within Auradon and she feels out of her element. Her best friend, Ben, comes up with his first proclamation as king and decides to bring five kids from the Isle of the Lost to attend Auradon. What happens when she ends up falling in love with one of them?
1. part 1 -- descendants

'_but i love halloween, and i love that feeling: the cold air, the spooky dangers lurking around the corner"_

**\- EVAN PETERS**

* * *

**STARRING****:**

**MAGGIE LINDEMANN AS  
**ophelia skellington

**BOOBOO STEWART AS  
**jay

**KIKO MIZUHARA AS  
**olivia 'liv' tomago

**TOM HOLLAND AS  
**hiram haddock

**CAMERON MONAGHAN AS  
**richard 'ricky' hood

**RYAN DESTINY AS  
**samara

**MATTHEW DADDARIO AS  
**orion skellington

**AND...**

**DOVE CAMERON AS  
**mal

**CAMERON BOYCE AS  
**carlos de vil

**SOFIA CARSON AS  
**evie

**MITCHELL HOPE AS  
**ben

**MELANIE PAXSON AS  
**fairy godmother

**BRENNA D'AMICO AS  
**jane

**SARAH JEFFERY AS  
**audrey

**ZACHARY GIBSON AS  
**doug

**JEDIDIAH GOODACRE AS  
**chad charming

**DIANNE DOAN AS  
**lonnie

**DAN PAYNE AS  
**king adam

**KEEGAN CONNOR TRACY AS  
**queen belle

**KRISTIN CHENOWETH AS  
**maleficent

* * *

**STORY MIXTAPE****:**

_**side a**_

**i. **if only by dove cameron  
**ii. **a whole new world by zayn malik & zhavia ward  
**iii. **believe by shawn mendes  
**iv. **rotten to the core by dove cameron, cameron boyce, booboo stewart, & sofia carson  
**v. **this is halloween by marilyn manson

_**side b**_

**i. **happy song by bring me the horizon  
**ii. **this is me by keala settle  
**iii. **dna by little mix  
**iv. **thriller by michael jackson  
**v. **shadow moses by bring me the horizon


	2. Proclamations

"Ophelia, honey," I hear. I turn, and I saw one of the helpers that help around King Adam and Queen Belle's castle, Mrs. Potts. From the way she is standing, she can't help herself feeling intimidated. "Ben is awaiting you in his bedroom," she says, causing me to stand up from my position within their kitchen and to walk up to his room.

Yeah, I, too, do not understand why the future king of Auradon is best friends with me, the strangest girl in Auradon, and appointed me as his Royal Advisor.

I know why you all are asking why I would call myself that, well, long story short, I am the daughter of the Pumpkin King, Jack Skellington, and his love, Sally.

In fact, I wasn't even born in Auradon. From what I can remember, my older brother, Orion, and I used to be well-known natives within the town of Halloween, so it is kind of ironic that both my brother and I are born on October 31, which is the day of the known holiday. I was a little over the age of one when this happened.

Get this, my parents came to Adam and Belle and pleaded with them to let us live "good lives" in Auradon, to which they accepted. And that is how Orion and I are where we are.

"Ophelia!" I heard the voice of my best friend exclaim, snapping out of my thoughts and back into harsh reality. "Hey, Ben," I say, wistfully. "I'm so glad you're here. You are the first one to hear about my proclamation," he says as I sat down on his bed while he is standing on the podium, ready for his measurement. "If you got a proclamation this early, then it must be good. Let's hear it." I said, giving him my full support. "I've decided to give the children from the Isle of the Lost a chance to be in Auradon," he says.

The Isle of the Lost is a whole other story.

Some of the dastardly villains within Auradon's history were either banished or resurrected to be placed on some island with a magic barrier around it, sealing them in with no possible way out. For some reason, I should be relieved that Oogie Boogie isn't on the Isle, considering that he was just a sack of bugs the entire time my dad wanted to experience the town of Christmas.

In a way, I do feel bad for the children of those villains because they are paying the price of their parents' crimes.

"In a way, that does make logical sense as to why you would bring them here. Who do you have in mind?" I ask. "Cruella De Vil, Scar, Evil Queen, Jafar, and Maleficent," he told me, quietly. "You know Audrey is going to have a fit when she finds out that the kid of Maleficent is going to be at Auradon, I, however, can get through that," I say. "Wait, so you're fine with that?" he asks.

I give Ben a pointed look. "Remember how my father got bored with the same tricks in Halloween Town and decided to take a crack at being Sandy Claws? This is me now." I told him as Lumiere now came into his bedroom to take measurements. Throughout the whole time, Ben is looking outside of the window, and I can tell that he is staring at the distant island. "It'll be fine." I mouthed to him.

"How is it possible that you're gonna be crowned king next month? You're just a baby." King Adam says as him and his queen walks into Ben's bedroom. "He's turning 16, dear." Queen Belle states. "Hey, pops," Ben says, awkwardly.

"16?! That's far too young to be crowned King. I didn't make a good decision until I was at least 42." the King says. "Uh, you decided to marry me at 28," Belle says. "It was either you or the teapot Adam says, winking over at Ben and me, causing us to giggle and causing Belle to give Adam a pointed look. "Kidding," he mutters to his wife. Belle then turns her attention to me.

"I still remember when you were only a little over a year old when we made a deal with your parents, Ophelia. You've become such a young lady." Belle says. I just smiled, shyly, as I twiddled with my fingers. "Mom, Dad," Ben started, but then realized that Lumiere is still doing measurements for Ben, and he still remained on the podium.

"I've chosen my first proclamation." he starts, causing the King and Queen to be thoroughly impressed. I gave Ben a look to continue on. "I've decided that the children on the Isle of the Lost be given a chance...to live here in Auradon," Ben says. Adam's proud look falters as Belle lets out a squeak as she drops the jacket that was in her hands.

"Every time I look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned," Ben says as he gets off of the podium to walk towards his parents. "The children of our sworn enemies? Living among us?" Adam asks in disbelief. "We'd only start out with a few, the ones that need our help the most. I've already chosen them," Ben says.

"Have you?" Adam says, stepping closer to his son, and Belle grabs ahold of his wrist. "I've given you a second chance. And Jack and Sally wanted us to give Orion and Ophelia a chance at a better life, and look where they are now." Belle states to her husband before turning to her son. "Who are their parents?" Belle asks.

"Cruella De Vil, Jafar, Evil Queen, Scar, and Maleficent," Ben says, saying the last name very hesitantly. Maleficent's name envokes so much fear that it causes Lumiere to gasp out in shock and Adam to be enraged.

"Maleficent?! She's the worst villain in the land!" Adam yells out. "King Adam, just hear him out…" I was saying before he cuts me off. "I won't hear of it," he told me before turning his attention back to Ben. "Their parents are guilty of unspeakable crimes!" Adam exclaims. "Dad, their children are innocent! Don't you think they got a shot at a normal life?" Ben asks as all of the servants are leaving Ben's room.

"Dad…" Ben pleads with him, as Adam is glancing over at me, who is in an uncomfortable state, and Belle, who is giving him a pointed look. "I suppose the children are innocent." the king says as he steps away. "Well done. Both of you," Belle says to Ben and I as she is also walking off with her husband, with her arm through his and they walk out of Ben's room.

I stood up from Ben's bed and walk towards him. We both looked out to the foggy island. "It's only five children from the Isle. How bad could it be?" I ask as he is fidgeting with his ring.

If only we knew what events would happen.


	3. More Than Over-The-Top

I just rolled my eyes as I continue to hear the screeching that is coming out of Ben's girlfriend's mouth while we were walking down the halls of Auradon Prep to find Fairy Godmother. Audrey is the pretentious daughter of Aurora (aka Sleeping Beauty) and Phillip and, unfortunately enough, Ben's girlfriend. Most of the time I am with her, she usually makes jabs at me for being a 'living dead girl' and making fun of me because of my "royal status".

"Benny Boo, it's already sad that they have to walk on the same Earth that we do, but them attending Auradon? It's blasphemy!" she kept going on and on. "Where's the Frog's Breath when you need it?" I lowly growled. "Audrey, everything is going to be fine. Ophelia is with me on this, right Phelia?" Ben says, bringing me into another one of Ben and Audrey's couple arguments.

"Yeah, totally," I say. "Of course Ophelia is with you on this. She might as well be on the Isle while we're at it too." Audrey scoffed out. "Better there than here with a presumptuous gold digger." I lowly mutter.

"Oh, good, good! The limo is already coming up to the school! It's best if we greet them." Fairy Godmother says, cheerfully, as Ben gave Audrey a look, causing her to groan out in frustration. "Fine, I'll come with you. Doesn't mean I'm still against it," she mutters as she pouts in anger. We walked towards the music that the school band, which is lead by Doug, the son of Dopey, and the students of Auradon were waving. "Don't you think that's a bit much?" I ask him, quietly. "I just need them to feel welcome, Phelia," he told me as we made it towards the entrance with the limo coming in.

The limo pulls up to the entrance, and when the door opens, two guys fell out as they are fighting over a blanket. "You got everything else! Why do you want whatever this is?" the boy with dyed white hair asks. "Because you want it!" the boy with long hair that is covered in a crimson beanie exclaims back. Fairy Godmother orders the band to step aside so she, Audrey, Ben, and I could get through.

An ebony-skinned girl with claw-like nails and a purple-haired girl notice us. "Idiots!" the ebony-skinned girl growled out to the two boys. "We have an audience." the purple-haired girl says, gritting through her teeth, as the boys now notice us.

"Just cleaning up." the beanie boy says. "Get up," he mutters to the boy with dyed white hair as he helps him up. "Leave it as you found it." Fairy Godmother sang-songs. "And by that, I mean just leave it." she bluntly says as the beanie boy threw everything that is in his hands back into the limo.

"Hello, foxy," the beanie boy says as he steps up to Audrey. "The name's Jay," he says with a smile, which most likely works with anyone. Audrey just giggles, fakely, as the girl with claw-like nails rolls her eyes in annoyance. Out of the five villain kids, she would most likely to be 100% done with everyone's bullshit.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep," Fairy Godmother says, causing Jay's smirk to fall. "I am Fairy Godmother, headmistress." she introduces herself. "_The_ Fairy Godmother? As in Bippity-Boppity-Boo?" the purple-haired girl asks. "Bippity-Boppity-You know it." Fairy Godmother replies. "Yeah, I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just...appeared from out of nowhere with that sparkly wand, and that warm smile...and that sparkly wand…" she is trailing off as one of the villain kids narrowed her eyes at her.

"That was a long time ago. And as I always say, "don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future."." Fairy Godmother replies with a bubbly smile. Audrey, Ben, and I took a step forward. "It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben…" Ben starts. "_Prince_ Benjamin. Soon to be king!" Audrey gushed over. A blue-haired girl walks up to Ben.

"You have me at Prince. My mom's a Queen, which makes me a Princess." the blue-haired girl says, dreamily. From the way all of them dress, I could tell who's parents are theirs. "The Evil Queen has no royal status here. And neither do you." Audrey says with a fake smile, causing the Evil Queen's daughter's smile to falter and fall back in line with her friends. "Sorry about her. She has a severe case of entitlement." I say to them, causing the four of them to hold in their snickering and the daughter of Scar to give me a smirk.

"This is Audrey…" Ben starts. "_Princess_ Audrey. _His_ girlfriend," she says as she grabs his hand. "Right, Benny-Boo?" she asks. "Unfortunately." I mused in.

"Okay, I might not know this girl's name, but I like her already." the daughter of Scar says. "I know, I have that effect," I say, sarcastically. I heard a snicker and from the corner of my eyes, it's beanie boy that is snickering and staring at me, causing me to feel insecure.

"And this is Ophelia, my Royal…" Ben starts before getting cut off by Audrey once again. "_The_ Pumpkin Princess herself, Ophelia Skellington, and _my_ best friend," she says with a fake smile. "Bitch, you wish," I mutter as I roll my eyes.

"Ben, Audrey, and Ophelia are gonna show you all around." Fairy Godmother says, getting in between Ben and Audrey. "The doors of wisdom are never shut! But the library hours are from 8-11, as you may have heard, I have a thing about curfews." Fairy Godmother says, causing the villain kids to laugh.

"It is so so good to finally…" Ben starts by going up to Jay to shake his hand, but he punches him in the chest. "...meet you all," he says. He shakes the hand of Maleficent's daughter and he was lost in her eyes for a little bit.

"This is a momentous occasion, and one I hope will go down in history," he says as he now shakes the hand of Cruella De Vil's son. "And chocolate," Ben adds in as he licks the little bit of the excess chocolate that is on his hands.

He went over to shake the hand of Scar's daughter, who didn't even shake his hand at all. Then he goes over to the daughter of Evil Queen. "As the day our two peoples begin to heal," he says as the blue-haired girl is shaking his hand, dreamily.

"Or the day where you show five peoples where the bathrooms are." the purple-haired girl retorts back as Audrey pulls Ben back from the blue-haired girl. "A little bit over the top?" Ben asks the purple-haired girl. "A little more than a little bit," she says. "Well, so much for my first impression." Ben trails off, as I smirk at the fact that I was right.

I knew they weren't going to be into that entrance Ben went all out on.

"Hey, you're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you? Yeah, you know what, I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff." Audrey says. "Oh, my mom's Aurora." Audrey continued. "They're not idiots," I say, lowly. "Sleeping…" she continues, but she is cut off by the purple-haired girl.

"Beauty! Yeah, I've heard the name. And you know what, I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world, but my mother, to their stupid christening." she retorts back at Audrey. "Water under the bridge?" she asks. "Totes," she replies back as they shared an obviously fake laugh.

Ben claps his hands, getting Audrey and the purple-haired girl out of their staredown. "Okay, so how about a tour?" he asks.


	4. Pumpkin Princess

"Auradon Prep, originally built over 300 years ago and converted into a high school by my father when he became king." Ben started as Audrey looped her arm through Ben's as he started off with the tour.

"You know what, I never got your guys' names due to Audrey's rudeness." I told the dark-skinned girl. "I'm Samara. Then you got Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay." the girl, Samara, says as she is pointing everyone out.

"Also known as your future husband." Jay says, giving me a flirtatious look as I gave him a deadpan look. "Is that supposed to work on me?" I ask him as I turned away, leaving Samara a chuckling mess.

As we went through the garden, we came across the statue of King Adam. Ben claps and the statue turns from Adam when he was a human into the beast that the enchantress turned him into a long time ago. Carlos screamed as he jumps into Jay's arms.

"Carlos, it's okay. My father wanted his statue to form from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible." he says. "Does he shed much?" Mal asks, sarcastically. "Yeah, mom won't let him on the couch." Ben replies in the same tone that Mal did.

As we are walking towards Auradon Prep, I can feel someone rush up to me and I narrow my eyes to the side of me and it is Jay. "A flower for the beautiful girl." he says as he gave me a flower, which looks like it was plucked from the garden that we are walking by. I grabbed the flower and by the touch it is withering away.

"If you want to get me flowers, make sure they're fake." I advise him. "Thanks, I'll learn that next time." he says, causing me to chuckle. "You never give up, do you?" I ask him. "Only with the pretty ones." he retorts back. "Nice." I say, quietly, as I roll my eyes and continued on with the tour.

"So, you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like wands and things like that?" Mal asks. "Yeah, it exists, of course, but it's pretty much retired. Most of us here are ordinary mortals." Ben says. "Who happen to be Kings and Queens." Mal adds in. "That's true. Our royal blood goes back thousands of years." Audrey says as she forces Ben's arm around her.

"Oh, my God, you are worse than a guard dog." I say to myself about Audrey. "Doug!" Ben exclaims as the band member was walking down the stairs. "Doug, come down." Ben adds in as the son of Dopey meets him at the bottom of the stairs.

"This is Doug, he's gonna help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms." Ben says as he faces the group of Isle kids. "I'll see you later, okay. And if there is anything you need, feel free to…" Ben starts. "Ask Doug or Ophelia." Audrey interjects as she and Mal share the same fake laugh. "Or ask Ben if it's something very important." I add in, causing Audrey to give me a nasty glare, causing me to give one right back, as she leaves with Ben.

"Hi, guys. I'm Dopey's son, as in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and…" Doug was listing off and then he took one glance at Evie. "Heigh ho." he sighs out. "Evie, Evil Queen's daughter." she says as she saunters towards Doug, causing him to snap out of his fixation on the blue-haired beauty.

"Okay, so about your classes, I put in the requirements already; History of Woodsmen and Pirates, Safety Rules for the Internet, and, uh, Remedial Goodness 101." Doug says, his voice getting a bit higher when Mal came near him. "Let me guess, new class?" Mal asks. "Oh, no. I've been threatened with it." I told her. "Come on, guys. Let's find our dorms." she says as they began to walk the wrong way.

"It's actually this way, guys." I told them. "I'll take it from here, Doug." I told him as the five VKs are now following me. "There are time limits on the Internet and there are curfews on pretty much everything, since Fairy Godmother is practically obsessed with them." I was later telling them.

"Wait, that prissy pink princess called you the Pumpkin Princess, which means…" Mal was going off. "That I am the daughter of Jack and Sally Skellington? Yes. And before you ask the questions I always get, I am not limited to why they are able to conceive children, and for long as I have been alive, I don't know why I haven't been on the Isle." I told them.

"So, Jay, Carlos, here is your dorm. Mal and Evie's are just several doors down, so that means Samara, you're stuck with me." I told her. "Better than that Audrey bitch, that's for sure." Samara mutters as Jay and Carlos rush into their dorm room.

We made it to Mal and Evie's dorm room, which is to the brim of pink and sunshine raining in. "Wow, this place is so ama…" Evie was about to say, dreamily, as Mal says, "Gross." Honestly, if I was in her position, I would be disgusted with the bright room. I prefer my dark color palette.

"I know, right. Amazingly gross." Evie says, covering up her obvious amazement of the room. "Honestly, Mal, if I was in your position, I would be thoroughly grossed out too." Samara tells Mal. "Well, Samara and I are a couple doors down. If you want your room to be redecorated to your liking, just let me know." I told the two as Samara and I left the room.

"Okay, if this is a bit too much, don't be afraid to tell me." I told Samara as I went into our dorm room, where on my side of the room is mostly dark colors and gothic-like, but on Samara's side of the room, it is mostly in black and crimson. She looks around in amazement.

From the way she is looking at the dorm room, I can tell that she likes it.

"I have a feeling that you and me are going to get along just fine, Skellington." Samara breathes out.


	5. The Insomniacs

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

**PrettyRecklessLaura:** **Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait**

**secretsrsafehir: I can't wait to think about what I'll be doing for Ophelia and her story**

* * *

Classes were cancelled today, so I decided to visit my brother. Orion was also taken in by King Adam and Queen Belle, and starting tomorrow, he is going to be the new Biology teacher. When I turned the corner to his classroom that he will be teaching in, I decided to mess with him for a bit. I hid behind the corner and when he was turning the direction of the doorframe, I jumped out and said "Boo!", causing him to jump.

"For fuck's sake, Ophelia. You scared the shit out of me. If anything I'll turn into dad." Orion says. "I'm just messing with you, Mr. Skellington." I say as I walked into the classroom. "Uh, yeah. Like I'm being called that. I'm breaking school policy and telling those little shits to call me by my first name." he says. "Oh, wow. You're a whole new man." I muse, sarcastically.

"I hear that you agree with Ben with bringing Isle kids to Auradon." Orion says as he now sat down on the same lab table that I am sitting on. "If anyone knows how the Villain Kids are feeling about this, it's us. And besides, you don't know what it would mean for all of the other lands out there too to attend Auradon." I reasoned with Orion. "Oh, no, I agree with you and Ben 100%. It's just the others, especially the Ulsteads, I'm worried about." he says. "I think they'll get used to it." I say

I didn't know that Orion and I talked for so long that we didn't know it is now almost midnight. "Shit, I forgot about the time." Orion says. "Don't worry. Remember, we're insomniacs, we can't sleep." I remind him as I get off of the lab table. Before I leave, I turned to him to ask the question that is on my mind.

"Hey, do you ever think about home?" I ask. "You getting homesick on me, Phelia?" Orion asks. "No, it's just...after Ben's coronation, I feel like there's gonna be barely any time to visit mom and dad, as well as the other natives, like the Mayor, Lock, Shock, Barrel…" I was listing off, but Orion cuts me off. "I'm sure Ben wouldn't blame you for trying to visit home." Orion says.

"It's not just that. The kids in Halloween town deserves to have a life here as well. I'm just saying that we've got it lucky, and I don't want to take that for granted. I just wish that there would be some way to do that." I told him. I hear something outside of Orion's classroom and that got our attention.

"What was that?" Orion says. "It's probably Chad Charming and the rest of the entitled pricks on the Tourney Team getting wasted. You know that they're egos are about to be as huge as Cinderella's castle when it comes to this year's season." I told him. "Knowing how _special_ the Charmings can be, don't blame you for thinking that." Orion says. "See you tomorrow, big brother." I say to him as I walk out of his classroom and towards my room, swiftly as possible, because of Fairy Godmother's obsession with curfews.

I made it back to my room, and I try to close it as quietly as I can, so I don't wake Samara up. As soon as I do that, I heard a voice. "Can't sleep as well?" I hear, causing me to squeak and turn around to see Samara sitting upwards in her bed.

"I thought your dad was the Master of Fright." she asks with a smirk. "Well, that distinction goes to my dad, and certainly not me." I told her. "I'm an insomniac, it takes a long time for me to sleep. What's your reason for being up so late?" I ask her.

"You know, new place causes anxiety, so I just hung out with my friends. Can't wait for entitled pricks to say that we're not good enough to be here." Samara says, sarcastically. "You should hear the phone calls from upset parents." I told her. "Tomorrow, you guys meet up with Ben for breakfast. You better wake up bright and early tomorrow." I warned Samara as I get ready for bed and passed out for the next day.

Oh, how a journey that will be.


	6. Rare Case

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

**PrettyRecklessLaura: Here's the next chapter. Thank you for being so patient :)**

**MikaToshino: Thank you. I intend on planning more scenes between Ophelia and Orion**

* * *

It was the next day, and I was woken up to the blinding light, known as the sun. Unfortunately, I have gotten out of the heaven that I have called my bed and have to start school at my one true hell known as Auradon Prep.

After getting dressed in my gothic attire, which has been known to scare some people, I was walking around the school and found some of my only friends within Auradon, and they are known as Ricky Hood, Liv Tomago, and Hiram Haddock.

Ricky is the son of Robin Hood and Maid Marian. Like his father, he does steal from those that are rich and powerful (well except for Adam and Belle), but his main victim is Chad Charming, mainly because Chad and the rest of the Tourney team gave Ricky hell when it was revealed that he came out of the closet.

Liv is the bubblegum-snapping daughter of Gogo Tomago. Like Gogo, she doesn't take anyone's shit and is in the top of her class when it comes to engineering. She actually tells me that once she graduates from Auradon, she is going straight back to San Fransokyo, so she can work with her mom and the rest of her teammates in Big Hero 6.

Hiram is the son of Hiccup and Astrid. If there is one animal that he could have forever, it would be dragons. And no joke, he actually owns Dart, who is the offspring of Hiccup's dragon, Toothless, and a Light Fury.

"Hello, losers!" I say to my friends. "Ophelia! Thank God you're here. You save me once again from these two morons." Liv says to me as I greeted my friends with a secret handshake of ours. "We're offended, Tomago." Ricky says as I take my place on the stairs. "I cannot wait to see your hot brother again." Ricky says with a smirk.

"Remember, Rick, he's a teacher, you're the student." Hiram tells him. "Oh, diggity darn, Dragon Boy. Doesn't mean that I can still fantasize about him." he says, sarcastically. "Excuse me while I vomit." I said in monotone. From the corner of my eye, I could see Jane, the skittish daughter of Fairy Godmother, walking towards us.

"H-H-Hi, Ophelia. Hi everyone else." she says, nervously. Liv narrows her eyes at Jane. "Can we help you?" she asks, snapping at Jane, making her jump a little. "Easy, Liv." I snap at her, causing her to roll her eyes and continuing to chew her bubblegum. "I need to borrow Ophelia for a moment." Jane says.

"I'll see you guys in Biology." I tell the three people surrounding me as I got up to follow Jane. "What is it, Jane?" I asked her as we were walking away from Liv, Ricky, and Hiram. "Remember the early release forms for the Coronation?" she asks me. "Yes?" I answered in confusion. "I-I need to turn them in, but there is just one problem…" she was about to say and I was able to connect two-and-two together.

Her mom is teaching the Remedial Goodness class for Samara, Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos.

"Are you scared of those five?" I ask her. "N-N-No. It's not that. It's…" she was trying to deny it, but I gave her a pointed look, mentally telling her to tell me the truth. "Is it that obvious?" she asks. "Afraid so." I told her, causing her to give me a pleading look. "Whatever. It gives me an excuse to not go near Audrey and Chad." I tell her, knowing well that Ben would be around the two.

We had made our way towards the library, where Fairy Godmother is teaching Remedial Goodness 101. Jane squealed as quickly went past the five VKs, or four because Samara was fast asleep in the back behind Mal and Evie. "They are just people, Jane." I say to her, lowly.

"Hello, dear ones." Fairy Godmother says to her. "Hi, you need to sign off an early dismissal for the coronation." Jane says. "Everyone here remembers my daughter, Jane," Fairy Godmother says. "Mom!" Jane hisses at her. "And I'm sure you all know Ophelia." Fairy Godmother continues. I have heard some shuffling in the back and when I turned around Jay was straightening up.

"'Sup?" he asks. I had to bite my tongue to not burst out into laughter. "Jane, this is everyone." Fairy Godmother says, facing her daughter to face the VKs. "Hi, don't mind us. As you were." she says as she was quickly walking past the VKs, dragging me with her out of the library.

My next class is Biology, and because Orion has some time before he gets started, I decided to visit him. "Hello, Mr. Skellington." I say, mocking a frilly voice that is often from most of the stuck-up bitches in Auradon. He jumped in fright but relaxed when he saw that it was only me.

"I thought it was one of the girls that kept staring at me in a weird way." he says. "What weird way?" I ask, suddenly getting defensive about some bitch talking nasty shit about my brother. "Not in a prejudiced sort of way, more like...lust." he says. "Well, I'm afraid to tell you the cold hard truth, but you are close to some of those kids' age, so that gives them a free pass." I tell him.

I can see some of the VKs standing behind my brother. "Hey, dingus, the children are here." I tell him and he turned around to face them. "Well, this is a first. You lot are early." he says as the bell rang. "Take a seat everyone, and I don't really care where you are seated." he says to the students that are coming into the classroom.

Orion turns to me. "That means you too, Skelebitch." he says to me. "You're a Skelebitch too, dumbass." I tell him. "Ouch, Ophelia, you wound me." he says to me, sarcastically, as I take my seat. I take my seat near the back, and that causes Mal and Evie to sit at the station in front of me, Carlos and Samara to sit at the station next to me and Jay to be my lab partner.

"Okay, everyone, I am Mr. Skellington, but call me Orion, because I am not like most of your teachers…" he starts off. "That's why you two were talking back and forth like that. He's your fucking brother." Samara hisses at me. "Yup." I say, popping out the 'p', and giving her a smirk. "He is so handsome." Evie says, dreamily.

Okay, that is disgusting.

"Please don't say that in front of me ever again." I say, horrified. "You lot in the back, I would ask you to speak up for the class, but quite frankly, I don't give a shit." Orion says. That causes the VKs to give out stifled giggles.

"Damn, I like him already." Mal says with a smirk. "Trust me, it's a rare case to find people like us." I mutter to no one in particular.


	7. Dirty Little Secret

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

**PrettyRecklessLaura: Here's the next chapter  
**

**Stardust28: There will be more chapters between Jay and Ophelia**

**Guest: I'm sorry for not updating as often. What is going on in my life outside of the Fanfiction work is really draining me physically and emotionally**

**Applejax XD: They certainly did. I'll try to add in a short snippet of at least one of Ophelia's friends meeting the VKs**

* * *

I can hear the bleating of the whistle as Liv, Hiram, and I sat down on the bleachers to watch Tourney practice. "Jay, Ben, offense! Chad, Ricky, you're defense! Taylor, you're the shooter!" Coach Jenkins barks out to the members of the Tourney team. "Hey, you, Lost Boy! Get your helmet on and get out of the Kill Zone!" Coach Jenkins says to Carlos.

After Coach Jenkins blows the whistle to signal the start of practice, I can see that Jay was totally killing it on the field. "He looks good." I say to Liv. "Yeah, seriously good. I can see him becoming captain after Ben's coronation." Liv replies back to me.

Jay easily shoulder blocks Chad and Ricky, was able to dodge the discs being shot at him with ease, and scored the goal. "He seems intense." Hiram says. "Hey, kind of reminds me of you, Ophelia." Liv retorts at me. "Hardy har." I respond back, sarcastically. The cheerleaders were cheering, except for their captain, Audrey.

Ricky, who managed to get up from the ground, made his way towards us. "You okay, Rick?" Hiram asks. "I'll be fine. Dude is tough as nails. He's a refresher." Ricky says to us. "You, get over here!" I hear Coach Jenkins yell over to Jay. "Duty calls. Catch you later, losers." Ricky says as he walks towards the team.

After practice, Liv and I were just walking down the halls. We were just conversing amongst ourselves, until I heard Chad's obnoxious voice. "It's already bad enough when Frankenteen got an invite." I heard him say, and it was a no-brainer that he was talking about me. "This is not gonna end well." Liv muses out.

"The hell was that?" I ask him about the sudden verbal jab as I walk up to him and Audrey. "You heard me loud and clear, Nightmare Child." he says. I storm up to him and easily pin him up against the lockers. "Let's make one thing clear. I can easily end you. I may be a Nightmare Child, but at least I'm not a coward." I growl at him.

"How dare-" he started. "You started it. You have two choices. You stay here and I can make your worst nightmares become a reality," I started and I snapped my fingers for effect. "Just like that. Or you walk away and never start something with me if you can't act upon it." I say as I storm away from the Royal Pain-in-the-Ass Duo, grabbing Liv's arm with me and dragging her away as well.

"Have I ever mentioned how completely badass you are?" Liv asks me. "Too many times, Liv. Too many times." I tell her as we are walking down the halls for the final class of the day. We turned a corner and I saw Orion. "I need to talk to you." he says to me. "Bye, Phelia." I hear Liv say as she quickly dashes away from me.

I followed Orion to his classroom before the final classes for the day. "How'd you know?" I ask him. "It's my job, Ophelia. To know everything, especially the actions of my little sister." he says. "Ri…" I was about to say. "One toe out of line, then you can be expelled. How do you think mom and dad are going to take the news?" Orion asks.

"Let's face the reality, Orion, the only reason why they are still letting me attend because they know that I know a dirty little secret about what happened here and it was not written in the history books. I don't even have to tell King Adam and Queen Belle, but they know that I know." I say to him. He arches his eyebrow in confusion.

"Two words: Rabbit Hole." I simply say to him and the icy green eyes were bulging out of the sockets. "How did you…" he was about to ask. "It's my job, Orion. To know everything, especially because how I am going to be a Royal Advisor soon enough." I say. "So they continue to let you enroll in fear of you blackmailing them?" he asks. "Yep." I tell him.

"Just for the sake of my sanity, can you please stay away from trouble?" he asks me. "In my defense, I was provoked." I tell him as I walk away from him. As soon as I walk out of the classroom, I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Watch where you-" the figure says and when I looked up, it was Jay. "Ophelia, I'm sorry. Guess I was…" Jay was about to ramble but I cut him off. "Out of it? Don't worry so was I." I tell him as I continue to walk down the hall, and he follows me suit.

"I noticed that you were at that Tourney practice thing." he says to me. "You know the redhead that was talking to me? That's Ricky, son of Robin Hood and Maid Marian. He's on the team with you and one of the people that you bulldozed over." I tell him. "S-So you were watching me?" he asks, his neck becoming pink. I give him a smirk.

"Color me impressed. But what's with the sudden aggression on the field?" I ask him. "I guess it stemmed off to me from my dad. He always tells me that there is no team in I." he tells me. "I'll admit, it would have some major impact on the psyche, but the Tourney team as the family that you, Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Samara are." I tell him. "But the _team_ will never be the connection that us five have." he says.

"That's why I'm saying just try." I tell him.


End file.
